Mjölnir! The Genetic Opera
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: In the mid-21st century, an outbreak of organ failures leads to the rise of GeneCo., a company providing transplants at a great price. Those who miss their payments become targets of GeneCo. mercenaries, who repossess organs. In a world of drug addiction and legal murder, Thor's daughter seeks a cure for her rare disease as well as information about her family's mysterious past...


**Forgive me if their out of character. I haven't seen Thor in FOREVER. Enjoy! Anything in italics is being sung, I do not own Thor or any of its characters. I own Hope Sylvia Odinson, Rachel Marie Simpson, and Megan Claire Laufeyson. If you don't understand something, PM me or leave aa review and i'll PM you. Ideas are welcome.**

"Daddy! Daddy! Rachel is trying to get me to wear pink!" A voice of a teenager dressed in black came running to her father, Thor.

"Oh, really?" He asked her as stopped her from hurting herself.

"I don't wanna wear pink! Pink is a stupid color!" She whined, earning a laugh out of her father..

"Your mother was right…. You are a daddy's girl." He told himself, regretting Jane's death three years before. Thor had believed that it was his fault, but it wasn't.

"Why? Did mom said that I'd be a Daddy's girl? What happened? Why did she die? Why don't you speak of her-"

" **ENOUGH!"** Thor yelled, making Hope jump back, almost in tears.

" _The blood disease… that took your dear mother from us…. Passed from her into your veins. I'd be lost if I were to lose you. I. Will. Stop. At. Nothing. To. Keep. You. SAFE!"_ He sang, letting a sigh out of Hope.

" _I'll take my meds daddy, don't you worry."_ She told him, and he turned to face her.

" _Just until I find a cure…. Your mother rest her soul, would be so proud of you. Though you cannot see her. She is here with you. You will always be here in your time of need. Hopey you're the world to me."_ He told her and left the room and Hope went to find Megan Laufeyson, the daughter of Loki and cousin and only friend besides her father and uncle to Hope.

"Megan. I need to express myself with-"

"Yourself with a song? So ahead. I'm listening." She told Hope and she sighed.

 _I'm infected... I'm infected..._

 _By her genetics._

 _Hopey, I'm the doctor._

 _Hopey, I'm your father._

 _Oh, Hopey, that was close._

 _Take your medicine._

 _I'm infected by her genetics._

 _Hope, you're my patient._

 _Hope, be more patient._

 _You have limitations._

 _Don't go chasing flies._

 _I must be protective._

 _You cannot be reckless_

 _That's what is expected_

 _When you are infected._

 _I'm infected by her genetics._

 _I'm infected by her genetics,_

 _And I don't think that I can be fixed._

 _No, I don't think that I can be fixed._

 _Tel me why, oh why, are my genetics such a bitch?_

 _It's this blood condition!_

 _Damn this blood condition!_

 _Mother, can you hear me?_

 _Thanks for the disease!_

 _Now I am sequestered._

 _Part of the collection._

 _That's what is expected_

 _When you are infected._

 _That's what is expected_

 _When you are infected._

 _That's what is expected_

 _When you are infected._

 _How much of it's genetics?_

 _How much of it is fate?_

 _How much of it depends on the choices that we make?_

 _He says I have her intelligence._

 _Do I also inherit his temper?_

 _Is heredity the culprit?_

 _Can I stop it? Or am I a slave?_

 _I'm infected by her genetics._

 _I'm infected by her genetics._

 _What hope has a girl who is sick?_

 _Why dream of a life past this fence?_

 _It really makes no difference,_

 _'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed_

 _Tell me why, oh why, are my genetics such a bitch!_

 _But oh, I want to go on Earth, on earth..._

 _But oh, I want to go on Earth, on Earth..._

 _ **THOR'S STORY**_

 _ **14 years ago, two lovers Jane and Thor. A happy marriage. A child on the way. The PEFECT life. Until Jane got SICK…. Thor THOUGHT he had found the cure… with TIME running out. And Jane losing BLOOD. Thor could only save ONE.**_

 _Where did our daughter go?_

 _It's me she must escape_

 _My burdens I can't erase_

 _The mother I might have saved_

 _ **(Assassin...murderer...monster...)**_

 _Jane, I need you now_

 _Look what I've become_

 _The nightmare that she should fear!_

 _Is the father you left ~alone~_

 _ **(Assassin...murderer...monster...**_

 _ **Assassin...murderer...monster...**_

 _ **Assassin...murderer...monster...)**_

 _The years roll by without you, Janie._

 _Fourteen have come and gone_

 _I raised our Hope with the best intentions_

 _But there is something I can't tell her_

 _I am lost without you here_

 _I am only living out a lie!_

 _But Hope can never leave!_

 _She is my everything!_

 _Nothing can bring you back!_

 _Hope is all I have!_

 _ **(Assassin...murderer...monster...**_

 _ **Assassin...murderer...monster...**_

 _ **Assassin...murderer...monster...)**_

 _The years roll by without you, Janie_

 _Fourteen have come and gone_

 _I raised our Hope with the best intentions,_

 _But there is something I can't tell her_

 _I am lost without you here_

 _I am only living out a ~lie~!_

 _I'm the monster!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _I'm the villain!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _What perfection!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _What precision!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _Mjölnir,_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _I deliver!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _Unscathed organs,_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _I deliver!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _Thunder,_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _I deliver!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _I'm the Repo,_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _Legal assassin!_ _ **(Assassin!)**_

 _ **This is based off of my favorite movie; Repo! The genetic opera. It's not going to be in crossover, because they don't meet the characters, there's going to be differences and…. I just don't wanna.**_


End file.
